Dawn Lerner
Dawn Lerner is an antagonistic character from Season 5 of The Walking Dead. She was a member of the Atlanta Police Department and was charged with evacuating citizens as the apocalypse unfolded. Years later, Dawn commands the remaining police as they secure Grady Memorial Hospital. She is portrayed by Christine Woods. Personality Dawn has been described as formidable and pragmatic, though she does present a softer side to her nature. However, this gentler side of her is merely a facade that she uses to subtly manipulate others to support her. In truth, she is a stoic woman with an obsessive need for control and is willing to overlook the corrupt activities of some of her officers to maintain an illusion of order. History Dawn first appears in the episode "Slabtown" after Beth Greene wakes up at Grady Memorial. Stating that her people saved Beth's life, she makes it clear to Beth that she is indebted to them and must work off this debt as a ward around the hospital. As time passes, she tries to sell Beth on staying at the hospital after she's worked off her debt, but Beth isn't convinced. When a key patient dies, Dawn demands to know what happened and Noah takes the blame, saying he accidentally unplugged the ventilator. Dawn tells an officer to take Noah to her office. When Beth tries to explain what happened to Dr. Edwards, he says, "You gave him Clonazepam (a different drug, a sedative), right?" Beth is confused and hears Noah being beaten in the other room. Later, Dawn comes to Beth's room. She knows that Noah didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Noah. She proceeds to tell Beth that she isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping her worth. "The wards keep my officers happy. The happier my officers are the harder they work to keep us going." She is later seen patrolling the hospital and Beth tells her that Gorman and Joan are looking for her in her office. When she arrives, she is attacked by a zombified Joan and the officer with her is killed before she can kill Joan. She later puts both officers down before they can turn and meets with Beth after she is recaptured. Dawn calls Beth out for having Gorman killed but is shocked when Beth retaliates with the fact that Gorman tried to rape her and Dawn let it happen. She tries to justify her actions and tells Beth that she believes government forces will eventually rescue everyone, but Beth is not very convinced by this. Dawn looks at the floor and sees a shattered picture of her and Hanson before lashing out at Beth again. In the episode "Crossed", Carol Peletier is brought to the hospital unconscious and in need of treatment. While Dawn is arguing with an officer over what to do with her, Beth intervenes, but this only prompts Dawn into giving the order to pull the plug on Carol which she then blames Beth for. However, with the officer out of sight, Dawn hands Beth a key to the drug locker so she can get the right medication to help Carol. In the episode "Coda", Dawn is caught in a confrontation with her officer O'Donnell regarding Beth's contributions and Dawn's faltering leadership. The two start brawling with one another and the fight ends with Dawn punching O'Donnell in the throat, then calling on Beth to help her. Beth shoves O'Donnell into the open elevator shaft and falls to his death. Death Towards the end of "Coda", Rick and the other members of his group arrive at Grady Memorial to deal with Dawn. Having captured two of Dawn's officers with help from Noah, Rick attempts to exchange them for Beth and Carol. The exchange goes ahead peacefully enough until Dawn demands to have Noah back as well. This appears to anger Beth and she turns to Dawn, saying "she gets it now" before drawing a pair of scissors hidden in her cast. She futilely stabs Dawn who reacts by drawing her gun and shooting Beth through the head, killing her instantly. Dawn appears shocked and claims that she fired by accident, but Daryl doesn't listen and responds by shooting Dawn too. After the shooting, Rick's group are allowed to leave without further violence. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Killers Category:Revenge Killing Category:Death by Shooting Category:Violent Deaths